


一闪一闪亮晶晶

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: 这篇曾经没有名字，坊间流传的名字是《蛋包饭》，which is nice.这里标题唯一的作用是指明了这篇同人的inspiration，请大家激情阅读江国香织的同名小说。没了。





	一闪一闪亮晶晶

一.  
樱井翔睁开眼睛的时候正看见相叶晒黑的脊背冲着自己，笔直的脊骨在光滑的脊背中间突起来，两片蝴蝶骨角度完美的撑开肩膀下面年轻紧致的皮肤，右边肩膀上的胎记正随着手臂的动作在肩膀上跳跃不定。  
樱井惬意的躺在床上伸了一个懒腰，书桌旁的窗子大开着，清晨凉爽的空气在屋内流淌，他觉得时间如果就这样停止下来也无所谓。 

“在干什么？”他伸出手去够相叶的腰。  
“剪指甲，别碰我，会剪到肉。”相叶没有回头，稍稍抬起头来活动了一下脖子。稍长的发梢在脖子上扫来扫去。 

真像只大型犬。樱井忽然这么想，然后不出声的笑起来，抬起胳膊从后面环住相叶的腰。  
相叶“啊”了一声，然后低下头去发起来愣。  
“怎么了？” 

“都怪你碰我，真的剪到肉出血了。”  
樱井撑起来上半身越过相叶的肩膀向下看去，相叶的拇趾前端，一滴小小的血珠正不安的挂在那里。  
他从床上跳下来，在床头柜的纸巾盒拽出两张纸巾递过去。  
“呀……对不起。”  
“嗯。没事，反正也没觉得疼。” 

樱井在相叶的身边坐下来，把脸埋进他的肩膀，然后又忽然笑了起来。  
“呐相叶君，你知道吗？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你的身上有蛋包饭的味道呢，一靠近你我就觉得饿了。”  
“是吗？我早上刚冲过澡呀。” 

相叶举起胳膊凑到脸前闻了闻，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“好像真的是这样呢。”他忽然开朗的大笑起来，把指甲刀和沾着血迹的纸巾扔到了地板上。 

“好像真的是这样呢，难怪我总是觉得饿。”  
“那现在要吃一顿？”  
“好。我开动了！” 

啊啊，这个家伙，真是乱来。樱井翔微笑着向上伸出双臂去环住相叶压下来的身体，然后开始与他接吻。  
即便进行着这样激烈的情事的时候，他的脑子里也全都是想笑的念头。  
身上有着香喷喷的蛋包饭味道的相叶君，嘴唇尝起来却是巨峰葡萄的清淡的甜甜的味道呢。  
他一面这么想着，一面忍不住伸出舌头去舔了舔葡萄味儿的嘴唇，然后他感觉到相叶搭在他后脑勺的手，忽然用力的攥住了他脑后的头发。 

喂，很疼啊笨蛋，这么下去你早晚会把我年纪轻轻就揪成个秃子吧。  
很多次他都想推开这个人冲他这么大声抱怨。  
不过这次还是算了吧，一面这么想着，他在床上翻了个身，把相叶压在了下面。 

“那么我开动了，蛋包饭君。”

窗子外面渐渐亮起来了，但是气温还是一样的很凉爽。  
夏天就要结束了。 

 

二.  
樱井第一次见到相叶是在他下了夜班以后一定会去吃早餐的那家家庭餐厅。前一天晚上的夜间急诊刚送走一个车祸重伤的病人，他的心情格外灰暗。 

“蛋包饭。”他没有接菜单，也没有抬头看服务生，直接点了他的保留项目。  
“一大早就吃蛋包饭？真厉害……”头顶上突兀的响起来有点儿夸张的感叹，是个年轻而陌生的声音。樱井翔终于抬起头。  
就只是一眼而已。  
下一秒钟他就听见自己像是被催眠一样的声音：  
“那个……你几点下班？之后有空吗？” 

相叶雅纪后来问过樱井翔很多次，你也太大胆了吧，就那么直接在公众场合跟我搭讪，也不怕找错了对象挨揍，莫非你身上是装了什么那方面的雷达？  
樱井认真的想了想，每一次都很严肃的回答相叶：  
“不是的，只不过我那天心情非常不好，你又正好非常合我的类型，所以就无论如何都很想从你身上获得一些慰籍。” 

所谓的慰籍，不过是两个人非常迅速的勾搭上对方，然后在相叶打工结束以后去宾馆开了房。然后是第二次，第三次，很多次。  
一开始只是身体上的契合---樱井翔觉得与相叶相处的时光简单直接，性生活也令人不能更满意。既然工作这么忙，有个固定的对象也是件不错的事。  
他也曾尝试付给相叶一些钱，却被相叶劈头盖脸一顿臭骂说“难道你竟然误会我是那种人吗？”，从此以后他也就闭口不提钱的事情。  
想见相叶的时候就去他打工的餐厅，心照不宣的点一盘蛋包饭，然后慢慢吃完，等他下班。  
几个月下来樱井觉得自己几乎对这样平和而规律的生活产生了一些依赖性。 

至于这种依赖性发展下去的结果是什么，他借口没有时间考虑，实际上也不愿意去考虑。  
他其实并不是个随便的人，虽然在相叶以前并没有过固定的伴儿，但是与刚刚见面的人上床的事情他也只做过那么一次，所以他想，某种意义上，相叶雅纪大概是个比较特别的人。 

“到底哪里特别，那个人？”一起在外科实习的二宫和也在医院顶层的露台上跟他一起抽烟的时候这么问过他。  
他们是大学时代起的好朋友，二宫知道他的很多事情，包括他是长子，将来要继承樱井家的诊所，他事实上只喜欢男人，以及他现在与一个靠打工过日子的大学生半同居半交往的现状。 

“我也说不上来，大概是长得好看？”樱井看着远处的天边渐渐聚集起来的云。  
“好看的男孩子要多少有多少吧，只要你出马还会泡不到？”二宫唇边浮起来一丝嘲讽的笑容。  
“对了，他很好闻。”樱井想起来早上把脸埋在相叶的肩窝里的时候闻到的蛋包饭的香味儿，忍不住又笑了出来。  
二宫把烟摁灭在水泥栏杆上，摇了摇头。  
“我真是搞不懂你们这些同性恋的脑子里装的都是什么，女人不是更好闻吗。”  
“是吗？那么下次你如果联谊的时候认识了闻起来像蛋包饭的女生，不妨介绍给我认识。”樱井对着阴沉起来的天空吐出去一个烟圈。  
二宫叹了一口气。

“进去吧，要下雨了。” 

 

三.  
相叶从教室溜达出来的路上手机忽然嘀嘀嘀的响起来。他一面在包里掏手机，旁边的损友横山一面怪腔怪调的起哄说哟哟，又是女朋友吧？  
相叶举起手机摆了摆手，然后按下来接听键。  
“怎么了？我在学校。”

樱井翔站在医院走廊尽头的消防平台上打那通电话，声音很轻，带点儿歉意。  
“不好意思，明明是我约你，结果我自己晚上有事不能见面了。”  
“没关系啊，那我去跟朋友联谊好了，正好他们缺个人在拉我过去。”  
“嗯，那你玩儿得高兴点儿。”  
“有时间再打给我吧，byebye。”

相叶挂掉电话，抬起手臂对着一群狐朋狗友比了个OK的手势。  
“晚上我有空了。”  
“哈哈哈那就好那就好，英文系的塚田和三木可都是听说你要来才肯参加联谊的，你可要好好打扮打扮再来啊。”  
“开什么玩笑，就算我不打扮要出马迷倒她们也是小菜一碟吧。”  
“话是这么说嘛……哈哈。”

相叶把手机丢回包里，心里盘算着下午的打工结束以后要先回家换身衣服之类的安排，心里忽然涌上来一阵说不上来的空虚感。  
他也说不上是从什么时候开始，忽然对“今天能见到翔君”这回事儿产生了一丝期待。  
也并不是非见不可，打个比方来说的话……

就好像是国中的时候暗恋的漂亮的英文老师，在早操的时候对自己笑了一下，那么那一整天，自己都会觉得飘在云端一般的高兴。  
也并未有过任何非分的希冀，但是得到了就会异常满足。

 

“喂我说相叶，你也多来学校露露面嘛，这样下去你准备怎么混毕业啊？”  
横山的大嗓门打断了他莫名其妙的联想，相叶忽然爆发出一阵莫名其妙的大笑。  
“喂喂，你笑什么？”  
“没什么没什么。不劳您操心，到了毕业的时候再说吧，总会有条路可走的。”

相叶雅纪一直都是这样。  
他从不考虑那么遥远的事情，因为那无法预料。

 

四.  
樱井翔没有在电话里告诉相叶雅纪晚上他是要去饭店与一个女人相亲。  
他犹豫了很久，最后还是觉得瞒着相叶比较好。  
他并不打算立刻结婚，也没有考虑过与相叶分手的事。  
但是家里一直催得很紧，父母也一直期望他早些成家立业，回来继承父亲的诊所，所以他一直对父母难以启齿自己的性向问题。  
只是相个亲而已，可以以各种各样的理由推掉。他这么想，觉得自己也并不算是对自己或者相叶有什么背叛。

“对不起，实际上我并没有结婚的打算，今天来这里也只是不想违抗父母的安排，非常抱歉。”  
介绍人一离开，樱井就双手撑在桌面上，冲着对面深深的低下了头。  
穿着素雅的和服化了淡妆的女孩子脸上露出困惑的表情，然后温柔的笑了起来。  
“是对我不满意吧？没关系你直说也可以的。事实上我也觉得相亲这回事真是太古板了。”

樱井这才抬起头来，抱歉的冲着对面微笑起来。  
“不不，真的不是对您有什么不满意，是我自己的问题……总之……请您原谅。”

叫裕子的女孩再一次露出那种困惑的微笑，然后捧起面前的茶杯温顺的喝了一口，不再说话。

 

“裕子到底哪里不好呢？”母亲的失望之情难以掩饰的从电话里传过来。  
樱井抿了一下嘴唇。  
“所以说……并不是裕子不好，是我暂时还不想考虑结婚的事情。我还年轻啊，这种事过几年再说不好吗？”  
“年轻？翔啊，你可是家里的长子，你爸爸这些年也越来越力不从心了，你不成家，我们怎么放心把诊所交给你呢？别总是说这种任性的话啊。”  
“……总之，我现在工作也很忙，还有很多要学习的东西，再过两年我会认真考虑成家的妈妈。请别再逼我了。”  
没有再听母亲的抱怨，樱井挂掉电话，走出了饭店大门。

这种时候就忽然很想见相叶。  
他站在门口点了一支烟，然后掏出手机发了一封mail过去。  
“我的事情办完了，现在还早，能见你吗？”  
那支烟快抽完的时候，相叶的回复才过来。  
“联谊快结束了，你去我住的地方等我吧，钥匙在信箱里。”

 

凌晨两点多钟的时候相叶才回来。樱井已经脱掉衣服趴在沙发上睡熟了。  
相叶滚烫的嘴唇贴上来的一刻，他忽然惊醒，然后有点儿不悦的推开了他。

“怎么回来得这么晚？”没有开灯，相叶跪坐在沙发跟前的地板上，软绵绵的靠过来，带着浓重酒精味儿的呼吸吐在他的脸上，樱井有点儿莫名其妙的恼火。  
“女生们提议续摊，我们当然不好拒绝嘛。”相叶趴在他的大腿上，柔软的发丝蹭在樱井裸露的小腹上，痒丝丝的，令他有些情难自禁。  
他坐起来，用力把相叶软绵绵的身体拽上沙发，按在靠背上，然后不顾一切的吻了上去。

今天的相叶是酒精巧克力味儿的。  
虽然不是自己喜欢的味道……不过……算了吧，总而言之也很美味。

樱井翔的嘴唇急切的在相叶敞开的衬衫领口中间品尝着，试图留下印记的时候，相叶搁在他肩膀的手忽然又挪到脑后攥住了他的头发。  
“轻一点儿，我明天要去打工的地方面试。”相叶的声音掺着急促的呼吸，有点儿哑。  
“现在还在想那些。”樱井莫名的恼火又涌上来。  
然后好像报复似的，他把衬衫从相叶的牛仔裤里扯出来，然后解开皮带，一口气把裤子褪到小腿肚，开始粗暴的替他口交。樱井的牙齿碰到那个敏感的地方的时候，相叶立刻痛得忍不住轻轻哼出来。  
每次都是这样，控制不住自己，总是在这种时候也在想别的事情，会惹对方生气也是理所当然的事情吧。他想要苦笑，却一面觉得痛，一面抑制不住的获得快感，笑不出来也哭不出来，只觉得无助和不安。酒精的作用也还没退去，迷迷糊糊的，他觉得身体里面有一团热气在慢慢的蒸腾起来，又散不出来，很是难受。  
相叶攥紧了拳头，手心里黏糊糊的全是汗。

 

“昨天晚上对不起啊。”第二天早上相叶腰酸背痛的醒过来的时候，樱井已经穿戴整齐准备出门。看见他揉着眼睛坐起来，就走回床边抱歉的笑一笑。  
“啊……？”相叶只顾低头看着自己裸露的胸前青青紫紫的痕迹，有点儿懊恼今天只能放弃已经选好要穿的那件深V领。  
“我是说……昨天晚上态度有点儿不好，也没管你的状况只顾自己发泄，下次补偿你。”樱井弯下腰，像对小孩子那样用嘴唇碰了碰相叶的额头。  
“……没，没关系……反正昨天晚上我也喝多了，没什么印象。”相叶按了按太阳穴，大大咧咧的掀开被子下了床，光着身子一瘸一拐的往浴室走。  
“你要去上班吧，路上小心，走的时候把门帮我带上就行。”

樱井翔目送着他进了浴室，听见淋浴的水声响起来，又愣了一刻才回过神走出门。  
他觉得即将开始的一天格外漫长。

 

五.  
在手术室外面遇到裕子的时候，樱井并不是不诧异。  
手术服还没有换掉，胸口因为刚才病人的动脉破裂还被喷溅上了醒目的暗红色血迹，樱井翔觉得自己有点儿狼狈。  
结果还是裕子上来落落大方的跟他打了招呼，寒暄两句，解释说自己是陪怀孕的表姐来做胎儿的定期检查。

比起前一天晚上相亲的时候，裕子看上去活泼了很多。穿着简单的开衫和连衣裙，笑起来的时候能看见薄薄的粉遮盖下的浅色的雀斑。  
樱井就轻松的笑出来，寒暄回去，然后若无其事的告了别。  
转过身去的时候正对上二宫戏谑的笑脸，樱井一面脱掉手术服一面冲着他瞪眼，走近以后压低声音说“是我昨天晚上相亲的对象”。  
“意外的是个美人呢。”二宫眯起来眼睛。  
“什么叫意外，你这家伙。”樱井笑着用胳膊肘撞了一下二宫的后背。  
“既然是个美人，你就跟她结婚算了。”二宫咬着指甲含糊不清的忽然这么说。  
樱井低下头去，过了两秒钟才说：  
“那可不成，这样对谁都不公平。”

二宫又回过头去看看坐在等候区安静的看杂志的裕子，然后拍了拍樱井的肩膀。  
“你要是不打算告诉你爸妈真相，最后总还是得结婚的吧。要是这样的话，早结晚结又有什么区别，不如找个聪明听话的，乖乖在家给你装点门面。”

樱井抿了一下嘴唇。  
这个时候他的脑子里浮出来居然都是早上相叶进浴室之前在他眼前晃来晃去的，晒黑了的修长的四肢，柔软的褐色头发，还有满不在乎的掩上浴室的门的神情。  
“不成。”他甩了甩头，又坚决的说了一遍。

 

六.  
一天的打工结束以后，相叶看了看表，已经过了十点。  
回家的路上吃的牛肉饭浇了味道浓厚的汁，吃得时候非常满足，吃完以后才觉得胃里稍稍有点儿腻。  
走到公寓楼下的时候被冷风一吹，相叶突然觉得一阵恶心，捂住嘴强压下泛上来的一阵酸，连滚带爬的跑上楼冲进家门，对着马桶就是一阵翻江倒海。

啊呀，吃坏了吗？相叶一面按下冲水开关，一面趴在洗脸池上喘着气想。  
镜子里面照出来自己的脸，眼眶红肿，脸色蜡黄，很是难看。  
还没来得及为自己失去的美貌伤心，下一阵的翻江倒海又涌上来，这一次已经没什么可吐，淡黄色的胃液吐出去以后，满嘴都是又酸又苦的味道，难受得要命。  
吐到第四轮的时候，相叶终于爬到客厅去从包里翻出来手机，犹豫了一会儿，还是拨给横山。  
意料之中的没人接听。  
第三次听到留言信箱的声音的时候，相叶恼火的把手机扔到了沙发上，然后又挪回卫生间去抱着马桶干呕了一阵。

相叶刚上大学的时候交往的那个女朋友对他说过，无论男人还是女人，生病的时候心理也会比较脆弱。  
那时候相叶不过是在她感冒伤风的时候带了罐热红茶给她，那个女孩子就死心塌地的喜欢了他很久。  
不过相叶一直总觉得自己内心坚强得很，不过是生个病，老大不小的人了，总不至于还要人端茶倒水的照顾。

这一刻才看清自己，真的倒下了，比谁都渴望有人拉他一把，抱抱他，让他小孩子似的依靠一下，甚至撒个娇。  
相叶为这样内心软弱的自己感到有点儿羞愧。  
这么想着他又鼓起了一些勇气，觉得无论如何不能这样下去，他是个男人，总要自己拯救自己。

 

那天晚上的夜间急诊很空闲，没有血淋淋的交通事故，没有突发心肌梗塞的中年人，也没有失恋想不开的割腕少女。二宫乐得清闲的在值班室里打开游戏机，一直玩儿到护士小姐来敲他的桌子。  
“野口大夫呢？有个内科的病人。”  
“啊？他今天不值班吧，好像一小时前就回家了。”  
“今天值班的就只有你一个？”  
“啊，好像是这样的。那我就去看看吧，反正内科也没有什么大不了的毛病。”  
“请认真一点儿吧二宫医生。”护士小姐看着他依依不舍的放下手里玩儿到一半的游戏，不太满意的埋怨起来。

拿到病历单的时候二宫愣了一下。他总觉得相叶雅纪这个名字在哪里见过。  
推开诊断室的门掀开帘子的时候相叶靠在椅子上打着盹，听见声音猛的抬起来头，二宫又愣了一下。  
他又觉得这个叫相叶雅纪的人在哪里见过。

并不是什么大不了的毛病，看过验血单以后二宫轻松的转了转钢笔，心情也松弛下来。  
“是急性胃炎。打几天针就没事儿啦，别担心。”他轻佻的伸出手去拍一拍相叶的肩膀。  
“呃……那就好。晚上在家吐得我觉得自己大概快要死了也说不定。”相叶还是哭丧着脸。  
“哈哈，人是没那么容易死掉的，放心吧，你还有很多年要活咧。”二宫站起来伸了伸懒腰。

临走出诊断室的一刻，他听见相叶小声的问：“那个……樱井……樱井医生今天晚上不在么？”  
二宫和也头上那根隐形的八卦天线迅速的接收到了信号，灵敏的竖了起来。  
是蛋包饭吧，他心里默默的想，难怪会觉得面熟。  
然后他打消了回值班室继续打游戏的念头。  
作为一个八卦的男人，二宫和也觉得自己不能错过这个跟好朋友的同性伴侣好好聊聊的机会。

“他啊，他今晚不值班，好像回家去陪父母吃饭了。你跟他很熟？”二宫笑盈盈的盯着相叶看，他觉得这家伙居然会脸红，真是个有趣的男人。  
“也不是……很熟。”相叶觉得自己好像说了什么不该说的，又不知道该怎么补救，只好局促的盯着脚尖一直看。  
“我跟他很熟哟。”二宫忽然促狭的在相叶跟前蹲下来，弄得相叶心里一惊，浑身都僵了。  
“所以……相叶君，你的事情我也多少知道一点。”二宫慢慢站起来，拿起来桌上的注射处方单。  
“今天晚上看来也一直都很闲，不如我陪你打打点滴？”

相叶抬起头盯着二宫看了一秒钟。  
不知道为什么，在二宫直截了当的说出知道他和樱井的事情以后，他的心里反而慢慢平静下来了。  
“好。”他扶着桌子站起来。

 

“你认识樱井君多久了？”相叶盯着不断滴下来进入自己血管的药水。  
“嗯，我想想，大学五年，研修三年，到今年正好八年。”二宫真的掰起来被他自己啃得参差不齐的手指算起来。  
“好久呢。”相叶的睫毛垂下来。  
“是啊，好久啊。所以那家伙的事我什么都清楚，你想问什么都可以。”二宫觉得出卖老友的感觉特别快乐。  
“也没什么特别想知道的。”相叶笑起来。  
“诶？不会吧。”二宫一副无聊的表情向后靠过去。  
“那他以前……以前交往的对象，你都认识？”相叶犹豫的扭头看着二宫。  
“以前？以前他谈不上有什么交往的对象，你是时间最长的。”二宫笑得不怀好意。  
“是吗？那真是荣幸。”相叶爽朗的露出牙齿笑起来，并不显得很意外或者真的受宠若惊。  
“你呢？”二宫斜着眼睛装作没有在看相叶的表情。  
“有过……那么几个吧，也不是很认真。”相叶显得镇定自若。  
“喂，据我知道呢，人也不是生下来就变成同志的。知道自己喜欢男人，踏进这个圈子多少都有个契机。”  
“嗯，好像是这样呢。”  
“你的契机是什么？”  
“比起这个，你知道樱井的契机是什么？”  
“哦，他啊。好像是国中的时候的帅哥英文老师。”二宫有点儿嗤之以鼻。  
相叶眯起眼睛盯着二宫看了一会儿，然后静静的别过脸去。

“樱井翔。”他忽然说。  
“我的契机，是樱井翔。”

二宫过了几秒钟才反应过来那句话的含义，然后他张口结舌的又过了好半天才接上话茬。  
“……你……不会吧……翔跟我说他是碰运气跟你搭讪，你立刻就同意跟他去宾馆的啊……”  
“嗯。其实我这个人确实一直很随便，交往过的女朋友也很多，有时候就也会想试试看，也许跟男人也不错。”相叶想起那天的事情还是表情有点儿复杂。  
“话是这么说……这样的人也不是没有，但是……”  
“但是一般来说不会愿意作下面的那个是吧？我自己也没想到，翔君跟我搭讪的时候看上去斯斯文文的，个头也比我矮，没想到脱掉衣服就变那么强势。”相叶心有余悸的皱起来眉头，然后又自嘲一般的哈哈笑出来。  
“那你……你第一次就……”二宫平时都很直接，问到关键的地方也还是禁不住有点儿结巴。  
“是啊，莫名其妙的，跟男人的第一次就贡献给他了。话说回来那天真是痛死我了，我惨叫得跟杀了人一样，搞得隔壁房间的人都敲我们的墙咧。”相叶好像也并不觉得难堪，讲出来好像是别人的事，脸上也还是一直挂着毫不虚伪的笑容。

二宫有点儿不知道该怎么把对话进行下去，低着头又啃起了指甲。  
安静了一会儿，相叶忽然长长的呼了一口气。  
“奇怪。”他好像在自言自语。  
“对着他的时候就说不出来这些事情。对着你反而什么都讲了。”他还是笑得很爽朗。  
二宫抬头看着快滴空的药瓶，慢慢的站起来。  
“我去叫护士，然后就该回去值班了。”他直视着相叶颜色很深的眼睛，觉得自己好像涉及了一个不该涉及的区域。  
“今天晚上的事情，我是要告诉翔呢，还是说……瞒着他比较好？”  
“嗯……随便你吧，我也没有刻意想瞒着他。”相叶拨了拨前额的头发。  
“那……你明天记得还要来打针。”二宫走了两步，想起了什么，又停下来回过头。  
“明天……你还是这个时候来吧。我会跟护士讲好的。”二宫忽然又不怀好意的笑起来。

相叶雅纪这个人，大概确实是比较特别吧。  
他一面转过身去，一面默默的想。

 

七.  
三宅裕子走出图书馆的时候，身边的朋友塚田突然拉了拉她的胳膊。  
“喂，两点钟方向，那个穿白衬衫的男生。”她压低声音凑过来。  
“嗯？哦，怎么了？”裕子扭过头看到一个瘦高的背影站在台阶下面，左手夹着烟，右手不停的按着手机。  
“那个，是上礼拜跟我们联谊的国政系的相叶君诶，很帅吧？”塚田一脸陶醉的表情。  
裕子扑哧笑起来，伸出胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞塚田。  
“怎么？看上人家了？那就表白嘛。”  
“诶诶，听说他有在交往的对象啊，好像是已经工作的年长的人呢，啧啧。真是不一般。”塚田一脸掩饰不住的失望。  
裕子又回过头去看了一眼，正好相叶转过身也往这个方向看过来，她慌忙转开视线。

确实很帅呀。她脸上一阵发烫。  
然后很快的，她又想到另一个人的脸。  
不动声色的表情，彬彬有礼的态度，工作的时候精干强势的样子，还有漂亮纤长的手指。  
“我也觉得已经工作的年长的人会比较好呢。”她忽然这么说，身边的塚田又发出来啧啧的声音。  
裕子为自己心里隐藏的那点恋情的萌芽些许的感动起来。

 

相叶一大早就接到樱井的电话。  
“听二宫说你昨天来医院看病了？不要紧吧？”声音里好像有一丝关切，相叶笑笑，心里想大概还是自己自作多情。  
“嗯，不要紧了。”  
“怎么不跟我联系呢？”樱井的声调忽然软下来，温柔得让相叶有点儿不习惯。  
“……我怕你正在工作不能接电话。反正也没什么大不了的，别往心里去。”相叶下意识的轻描淡写起来。  
“晚上还要过来打针吧？别忘记了，来了以后直接找我也可以，今天我值班，会等你来。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”

相叶挂掉电话倒回床上，用被子蒙上头，闭上眼睛想继续睡，却怎么也睡不着了。  
于是他少见的起了个大早，空着肚子飘到学校去转了一圈，找到横山大骂了一顿他不讲义气，然后跑到图书馆去翻翻闲书打发时间直到下午打工开始。  
站在图书馆外面的台阶下的那个时候，他正在给樱井发一封mail。  
-那个，樱井君，二宫医生没跟您说什么奇怪的话吧？

樱井很快回过来。  
-没有啊，怎么了？你们昨天晚上讲了什么奇怪的事情吗？他没有跟你乱讲吧？

相叶松了一口气，心里又意外的觉得有一些失落。  
-没事儿。那么我打完工以后去找你打针，晚上见。

 

那天晚上裕子临睡的时候电话忽然响起来，表姐夫在电话那一头冲着她大声嚷嚷：  
“裕子！你表姐突然破水了，我叫了救护车送去医院，怕是就要生了，你能不能也过来陪陪她？”  
裕子匆匆忙忙的套上外衣就下楼叫了出租车。  
哪怕是这种要命的关头，她的心里还是忍不住荡漾起来一点点小小的兴奋。  
说不定能见到樱井君吧。  
坐在车里绞着一捋头发，裕子咬了咬嘴唇，然后为自己的自私又感到一点对表姐的歉意。

 

八.  
相叶在走廊里走着的时候就遇到那个匆匆跟着一个临盆孕妇的病床从身边擦过的女孩子。  
他觉得略微有点眼熟，也没有太在意。  
再走两步抬起头就看见樱井穿着白大褂站在注射室的门口，一手拎着他的药瓶子，一手举起来，露出牙齿冲他笑得很阳光。  
相叶吐了吐舌头。  
与樱井交往了这么久，真正感觉到他是个医生的身份，这还是头一次。

“我等你半天了。”樱井伸手拉住他的胳膊往走廊的另一头走过去。  
“诶？去哪儿打针？”相叶被他拽得一个踉跄。  
“病房啊。给你找个舒服地方不好吗，身为医生我总要让你享受点儿特权。”樱井头也不回。  
“不用了……我也不是什么大不了的病。”相叶反倒觉得不好意思。  
“别废话了，跟我走就是。”樱井的声音不容抗拒。

“诶？还有别人啊？”拉开病房门的时候相叶捂住自己的嘴，小声嘟哝了一句。  
“有别人又怎么了，要知道现在医院的病房也是很紧张的，我能想办法给你弄张床位躺躺就不错了。”樱井把药瓶挂上旁边的架子。  
“我是怕咱们说话吵到旁边那个……那个老爷爷嘛。”相叶伸长脖子掀开帘子看了一眼旁边的床位，然后吐了一下舌头。  
“那你可不用担心。”樱井忽然笑得有点儿邪恶。“涌井先生已经陷入植物性昏迷了，你要是能把他吵醒那可是功德一件，他家里人都会好好感谢你。”  
“诶哟。”针扎进白皙的小臂内侧的时候，相叶低低的叫了一声。  
樱井翔咬了一下嘴唇，用胶布细心的固定好针头以后，他没有直起身体，而是凑得更近的把嘴唇贴上了相叶的耳廓。

“喂。”相叶一下子脸红到了脖子根。“你不会吧……”  
“什么不会。”樱井故意轻飘飘的一下一下用嘴唇碰触相叶的耳垂和脖颈，不出意料的看到相叶的呼吸一下子急促起来。  
“又不是演A片！”相叶一只手连着针头也不敢乱动，另一只手抵在樱井的肩头也使不上什么力气，想推开他，身体反而因为反作用力向后一靠，倒在枕头上动弹不了。  
“诶？难道你以为那是A片才有的情节？”樱井干脆顺势压上去，一只手开始解相叶的衬衫扣子：“不要太天真哦相叶君，艺术都是来源于生活的。”  
“不是……是……不，……唉呀你……我说这可是你值班的医院！被人发现了丢脸的可不是我！”相叶还试图用一只手抵抗一下，却被樱井抓住手腕按在床单上，明明已经没有反抗能力，脑子里的一丝理智也还是觉得这事超出了他的接受范围。  
“原来你是替我担心？”樱井微笑着腾出解扣子的手捏了一下相叶的下巴。“这你不用担心，我跟二宫一向合作良好。”  
相叶雅纪终于明白昨天晚上二宫那个不怀好意的笑是什么含义。

这算什么呢？  
樱井滚烫的嘴唇碰到他其实早已坚硬起来的乳首的时候，他的身体还是习惯性的轻轻一颤。他咬紧牙关把呻吟咽回去，然后视死如归的闭上了眼睛。  
我又算什么呢？  
樱井的手伸进他的低腰牛仔裤轻轻的抚摸起那个地方，他小腹一紧，连着针的那只手也下意识的扯动了一下，然后微微的感到一阵刺痛。  
还是好像在演A片啊见鬼……  
樱井进入他的身体的时候，他猛的睁开眼睛，喘着粗气推开樱井挣扎着想要坐起来。但是接下来樱井按住了他，低下头去用热吻封住了他的嘴唇，然后激烈的抽动起来下半身。于是他觉得自己什么声音也发不出来，一切乱七八糟的念头都留不住了。

相叶雅纪觉得他一辈子的性幻想加起来大概都不如正在发生的事情疯狂，而他居然无力抵抗。

其实已经不那么痛了。难受的只是自己身体里面还没有完全接受“那个契机”的部分吧。  
樱井挪开嘴唇的时候，相叶呼吸粗重的把头扭向了一边，正对上病房打开着的窗户。  
这里居然能看到又大，又圆，又亮的月亮，黄澄澄的好像柚子一样的月亮。

“喂，看着我！”樱井攥住他空闲的那只手，另一只手扶着他的腰，粗暴的用力向上顶撞了一下。  
他终于咬不住自己的下嘴唇，发出来一声好像呜咽的嘶哑呻吟，全身的每一块肌肉好像都在那个时刻绷紧了。  
“雅纪……”樱井翔攥紧了他的一只手。  
攥得实在太紧了。  
他觉得自己好像连眼泪都要疼出来了。

 

“你在想什么？”樱井利索的收拾好犯罪现场，若无其事的又爬上病床来，伸手把还保持着衣冠不整状态的相叶揽进怀里。  
“我在想到底应该按强奸罪，渎职罪，还是玩忽职守罪起诉你。”相叶有气无力的被他拉过去，也只好有气无力的继续那么靠着。  
“反正不是强奸罪吧，你情我愿对不对。”樱井把下巴搁在相叶的头顶，深深的吸了一口气。医院的消毒药水味儿太重，他闻不到相叶身上好闻的味道。  
“说起来昨天我在家吐的时候，真的有一刻想起你。”相叶忽然换了话题。  
“想我什么？想我去救你？”樱井把相叶搂紧一点。  
“不是，想我是不是被你上过以后怀了你的小孩。”相叶哈哈的笑出来，肩膀在樱井的胸前一抖一抖的颤动。

樱井忽然愣了一刻。  
有一个瞬间他觉得自己充满了罪恶感。  
下一个瞬间又觉得那是幸福的错觉。

“笨蛋。”他又低下头去用嘴唇碰一碰相叶的额头。  
“你很热诶。”樱井觉得自己的声音有点儿沙哑，象征性的清了清嗓子。  
“因为我还是病人啊，你这个禽兽。”相叶举起插着针头的手臂，好像示威似的扬了扬：“你就真不怕我刚才吐在你身上。”  
“怕什么，我也不嫌你。”樱井忽然对这样突然异常的温柔起来的自己充满了怀疑。  
相叶没有说话。

“睡一下。”安静了一会儿，樱井打破沉默，看了看还剩一小半的药瓶子。“打好针了我喊你起来。”

没有回答。他低下头去看相叶的脸。  
相叶已经安静的睡着了。

 

九.  
相叶做了一个不很长的梦。  
梦里他推着自行车走在国中的时候每天都会走的那条路上，长长的缓缓的上坡路，路的一边是独栋的高高低低的民房，另一边是小学校和幼儿园，有郁郁葱葱的树从围墙后面探出枝叶来。  
他梦见了漂亮的英文老师从后面追上他，温柔的对他笑，对他说相叶君，数学课的时候也要像英文课时那样用心听讲哟。说这话的时候阳光从树叶的间隙投射下来，在柏油马路上映出跳跃的光斑。那条路仿佛长得没有尽头。  
醒过来的时候相叶有点儿惆怅，他觉得这个梦境也过于真实了。

睁开眼睛的时候他发现不知道什么时候点滴已经打完了。周围黑暗而寂静，只听得见旁边的床位传过来的医疗仪器的轻微的滴滴声。他的身上盖着被子，脱下来的牛仔裤也被仔细叠好了搭在旁边的椅子上。  
看了一眼手表，已经是早上五点钟了。  
他慌慌张张的穿上衣服爬下床，仔细的拉平床单上的每一条褶皱，把被子铺得四平八稳，然后隔着帘子对着依然昏迷不醒的涌井先生合掌表示了一下歉意，拉开房门悄悄的走出去。  
二宫在门外走廊的长椅上坐着，手里的游戏机发出来微弱的音乐声，没有抬头，声音平静。  
“哟。”他低着头盯着屏幕。“你睡醒了？樱井在值班室，你要去打个招呼再走吗？”

相叶摇摇头，在二宫的旁边缓慢的坐下来，不动声色的咧了咧嘴角。  
“痛？”二宫仍旧不看他。“没弄伤吧？这里好歹是医院，用不用给你弄点儿药？”  
“不用。”相叶又脸红了。  
“别恨我哟。”二宫冷不丁的抬起脸，不知道是真心还是装出来的一副痛心疾首的表情。“我也是被他胁迫才这么做的。”  
“明明是他理亏，怎么能胁迫你？”相叶露出来不以为然的表情。  
“嗯……这个……说实话通常情况下在外面看门的人是他，在里面快活的人是我啦。”二宫指了指病房门，笑得很不要脸。  
相叶夸张的叹了一口气。  
“这家医院真是完蛋了。”他故意抬高了声调。“都雇了些什么样的医生啊。”  
二宫也跟着叹了一口气。  
“说的也是。”他又低下头去继续手里的游戏。“唉，你还是快去打个招呼然后回家吧。我们也要下夜班了。”

 

天快亮的时候裕子才听见产房里传出来新生儿响亮的哭声。悬了一夜的心总算放下来。  
表姐产下了一个健康的男婴，表姐夫抱出来给她看，她伸出手指轻轻碰触孩子粉红色的粉嫩脸颊，看着婴儿潮湿的泛着浅蓝色光晕的眼睛，心里又感动又欣喜。  
“名字已经想好了，叫AKIRA吧，汉字就写成明日的明。”表姐夫抱着儿子亲了又亲。  
裕子忍不住眼眶湿润起来。

从表姐的病房出来的时候她还沉浸在那种感动和羡慕中，所以抬头看见樱井的时候，她反而呆了一刻，不知道该如何上去打招呼。  
下一秒钟，从值班室里走出来的男人让她愣了一秒。  
是……相叶君？她默默回忆了一下塚田口中的名字，然后迅速打量了一下面前瘦高的身影。  
樱井把脸凑到相叶耳边说了什么，然后相叶笑了起来，两个人很熟稔的样子搭了一下肩膀，然后樱井对着相叶摆了摆手。

裕子站在原地有点儿不知所措。  
这个距离，想躲已经躲不掉了，她只好走上前去，在樱井扭头看见自己之前就主动打了招呼。

“樱井君，相叶君，早上好。”  
她低下头去，微微的弯腰，略微显得正式的行了礼。

樱井愣了一秒，立刻挂上了微笑。  
“啊，裕子小姐。怎么会这么早就在医院？还是表姐的事情吗？”  
“是，托您的福，刚才已经产下了我的小外甥，母子都非常平安。”裕子提起这件事，脸上的笑容也轻松起来。  
“那真是恭喜。那个……你认识相叶君？”樱井反而主动问起来，旁边的相叶还是一脸疑惑的盯着裕子打量个不停，心里拼命回忆到底在哪里认识的这位小姐。  
“啊……其实我们是同一个学校的呢，不过相叶君这么受欢迎，大概是不认得我。前几天我的好朋友塚田跟您一起联谊过，向我提到过您的名字，不好意思。”  
裕子抬起头，总算近距离的好好看清了相叶的样子。  
相叶露出恍然大悟的表情，然后大大方方的伸出了手。  
“啊，是我失礼了。裕子小姐？初次见面，以后请多关照呢。”  
裕子握住相叶的手，滚烫的手心让她略微迟疑了一下，还是问到：  
“相叶君生病了么？不要紧吧？”  
相叶不以为然的笑笑：“不要紧，吃坏了肚子，已经没事了。”

寒暄的话一结束，接下来就不知道如何把对话进行下去。裕子心里明明还有很多疑问，像是“两位看上去很熟呢，是如何认识的呢？”“相叶君怎么会这个时间来看病呢？”“樱井君什么时候下夜班？”又确实没有不顾礼貌问出来的勇气，只好把疑问全都咽下去。  
樱井翔看看相叶，又看看裕子，揣在外衣兜里的手握成拳头，手心出了些汗。  
虽然除掉对他抱有强烈期望的父母，他并不介意别人知道自己的这点儿癖好。不过中间夹了个相叶，裕子的父母又是自己父母的熟人，他觉得如果捅破了那层纸会很麻烦。  
“裕子小姐，相叶君是我大学的时候在社团活动的时候就认识的朋友，他平时要上课和打工都没时间，所以特别拜托我这个时间帮他打针。”  
他一口气编出来的谎话，不仔细推敲，似乎也合情合理。  
裕子露出“原来是这样”的表情，樱井默默的在心里松了一口气。

然后他抬起头，看见相叶的表情格外冷淡。  
下一秒钟，相叶露出来他很陌生的微笑，自顾自的对着裕子亲切的说：“裕子小姐这就要回去了吧？家住在哪里？不如我顺路送你？”  
自然猜得到相叶大概只是因为自己的谎话在赌气，并不是对裕子动了什么念头。樱井翔一面觉得相叶果然还是个有点儿任性的大孩子，一面又止不住的觉得心头有点儿苦涩。  
但他只是干脆的举起手臂对着两个人挥了挥：  
“那么我就不送了，再见。”

 

十.  
相叶没有再去医院打针，毕竟是年轻，自己调理了几天饮食，旷课在家好好睡了几天，身体也就自己恢复了。  
樱井没有问他为什么不来，他也没有主动联系樱井。  
一个多星期没有与樱井见面，他心里隐约有些别扭，却也觉得没什么不对。  
直到一天夜里他大汗淋漓的醒过来，发现内裤粘湿，他知道自己刚刚在梦里遗了精。

虽然丢脸，却也是再正常不过的生理现象。他口干舌燥的从床上爬下来，换了裤子，然后拉开冰箱咕嘟咕嘟的喝了半瓶乌龙茶。  
唯一让他在意的也许是刚才的那个梦。  
那间看得见月亮的病房，医疗仪器的滴滴声，樱井贴上来纠缠的唇舌，吹进他耳廓的炽热气息，樱井在他胸前肆意爱抚的手指，樱井埋在他体内炙热跳动的性征……

“雅纪……”  
他的脑海里忽然浮起来那令人脸红心跳的深夜里的最后一幕，樱井忘我的表情，还有沙哑飘忽的声音。  
那是他第一次听到樱井翔直呼他的名字。

相叶扶着冰箱的门慢慢的蹲了下去。  
只是回忆起来，他还是禁不住脸颊发烫，心脏也突突的在胸腔里跳得很快，血液一直涌到头顶，连太阳穴都胀痛了起来。  
那里也又有了反应。  
相叶靠着冰箱的门，坐在地上，喘着粗气向着下半身伸出手去。  
他满脑子都是樱井翔，樱井翔，樱井翔。

射在自己手上的一刻他终于崩溃的小声哭了出来。  
他觉得自己真是太丢脸了。

 

相叶对横山坦白了自己在与一个男性交往的事，横山听完这消息眼睛立刻瞪得比铜铃还大。  
“不可能吧你！”  
“小声点儿，拜托！”相叶把食指放在嘴唇上，心里已经开始后悔自己还是找错了倾诉对象。  
“跟……男人……你？……你都不嫌恶心吗？”横山很老实的提到同性恋还是一脸没法接受的表情。  
相叶忍不住又开始苦笑。  
“恶心倒是不觉得，不过也真够受的……”要不是仗着年轻身体好，那种激烈的性事，一周超过一次就会受不了吧。他想想自己一开始的时候经常第二天连下床都困难就觉得有点儿心有余悸。  
“真搞不懂你，有那么多漂亮女生追求，干嘛跑去找男人，还要受那种罪……”横山嘟嘟哝哝的喝着啤酒，一面抱怨起来相叶的女人缘。  
“我也搞不懂自己啊……怎么会突然就……”相叶又苦笑一下，仰头把杯子里的啤酒一饮而尽。  
“那你现在就……只能喜欢男人了？”横山小声的凑过来问。  
相叶的心脏又是一阵狂跳。  
这个问题他问过自己太多遍了，每一遍的答案都是一样的。

“我觉得我大概也不是喜欢男人。”他艰难的说出那个念头。  
“我对别的男人也没有那种兴趣……也没想过如果有朝一日没有那个人了还要去找别的男人来上我，那样的事情大概我也还是没法接受吧。”  
相叶揪着自己头发慢慢的在柜台上趴下来。  
“那你是双的？”横山完全没抓住对话的重点。  
“双你个头。”相叶趴在桌子上忍不住笑了起来。“不说了，不准大嘴巴啊，不然我活剥了你的皮！”  
“唉，那以后联谊不找你了。”横山撇了相叶一眼，忍不住有点儿伤心。  
“别啊，我也没说不喜欢漂亮姑娘了。”相叶精神的坐起来，冲着柜台里招了招手：“老板，再来一扎生啤，两个鸡肉串。”

他也说不清自己为什么要找个人把这事儿说出来。  
但是说出来以后，好像就变得好过一点。  
好像也是在说服自己一样，他想现在发生在自己身上的事情只是一个年轻放纵的男孩子四处寻乐的过程中遇到的一个插曲。  
如果不是樱井翔，也许也会有别人。  
但是如果不是樱井翔，他就不太想继续在这种放纵的游戏里继续耗下去了。

 

“说起来很不好意思，我跟樱井君，其实是在相亲的时候认识的呢。”  
那时候送裕子回家的路上他无意中问起来，裕子回答的时候脸上一片绯红，但是甜蜜的表情遮也遮不住。  
相叶却连装笑的力气都没有了。

正是那个时候他意识到，樱井不会一直这样跟他耗下去。  
他贪恋他的肉体，他喜欢与他做爱，他甚至也可以真正的与他谈一场成年人式的同性恋爱。  
但是樱井总要离开他的。  
这个念头让他说不出来的悲伤。

 

十一.  
樱井踏进家门的时候觉得气氛不对。开门的时候妹妹盯着他一直的笑个不停，走进屋的时候母亲看见他，也立刻迎上来笑吟吟的叫他快去客厅坐下。  
走进客厅才发现三宅一家人端端正正的坐在沙发上，裕子还是穿着素雅的连衣裙，薄施粉黛，坐在气质高贵的父母中间，笑容可人。  
三宅先生看见他就从沙发上站起来，伸出手去与他亲昵的握住，带着笑容对他上下打量。

“这就是翔君啊，果然像我家裕子说的那样，真是一表人才。”  
裕子慌忙扯了扯父亲的衣角，脸立刻红了。  
“爸爸……”她小声的带点埋怨的嘀咕了一声。  
大家都笑了起来。

只有樱井愣了一愣，并没有笑出来。

整晚他规规矩矩的坐在父亲身旁，礼仪恰当的微笑寒暄，偶尔碰到裕子偷偷投过来的目光，也并不回避的看回去。  
他觉得裕子并不令他生厌，或者自己还有那么一点点的喜欢她。如果一定要听从父母的安排，必须要规规矩矩的与一个女人结婚，生活在一起，那么裕子也许是他最好的选择。  
但是他立刻又想起相叶棕色的柔软的头发，晒黑的修长的四肢，笑起来眯得弯弯的眼睛，尝起来甜甜的嘴唇，还有与他做爱的时候咬紧牙关的样子，高潮到来的时候仰起脖子难以忍耐的啜泣出来的样子，一切结束以后靠在他怀里安静的睡着的样子。  
还有相叶身上总是香喷喷的好闻的像蛋包饭的味道，靠近他的时候得到的放松和安心的感觉。  
他又觉得那些令他无法割舍。

有一个瞬间他想，如果不告诉相叶，就这样与裕子结婚，继续每周不定期的悄悄与相叶见面，保持现在这样子的关系，或者也不是不可以。  
随后他出了一身的冷汗。他被自己这样冷酷和自私的念头吓得瞠目结舌。

 

相叶接到樱井的电话是在打工的便利店里。那时候他正轮到换班，站在便利店的门口边透气边抽了一支烟。  
“明天下午有空吗？上夜班之前，无论如何也想见你。”樱井听上去心情并不太爽朗。  
“无所谓，我请个假吧。”相叶把抽了一半的烟扔在地上踩了两脚，又蹲下去捡起来扔进垃圾桶。

他抬头眯起眼睛看了一会儿高层建筑之间露出来的深蓝色的夜空，然后叹了一口气。  
他觉得一面对樱井的时候，自己就软弱得令人生气。  
“无论如何也想见你” “无论如何也想在这里做一次”“无论如何也想从你这里获得慰藉”……  
他总是输给樱井的坚持。

他蹲下去揉了揉头发，然后站起来慢慢的走回店里去接班。  
又是漫长的一夜，他也还是必须一个人面对。

 

十二.  
走到相叶家楼下的时候，樱井停下脚步站了一会儿。  
抽完了两支烟，盯着三层挂着米色窗帘的窗口看得眼睛发酸，他好像终于下定了决心似的迈开腿走上楼。

“你来这么早？”相叶好像刚洗过澡，坐在阳台跟前的地板上用毛巾用力擦着头发。  
“有事跟你讲。”樱井在玄关脱掉鞋子，仔细的摆整齐，这才走进来。  
“什么事？”相叶没有看他，一脸轻松的站起来去开电视：“我租了录像带，一起看？”  
樱井走到电视机跟前把声音关掉，表情很严肃。

“我给你个假设。”他声音平稳，但是不容抗拒。  
“如果我要结婚，你会怎么办？”

相叶没有停下擦头发的动作。  
“不怎么办。”隔了很久他忽然无所谓的回答，毛巾还盖在头上，樱井看不见他的表情。  
“什么叫不怎么办？”樱井搁在膝盖上的手攥紧成了一个拳头。  
“就是我什么也不会做。”相叶把毛巾从头上扯下来，抬起头直视樱井的眼睛。并没有激烈的语气和表情。  
“那就是说，即便我真的有一天结了婚，你也还是会跟我保持现在的关系？”樱井的手心出了很多汗。  
“我并没有那么说，也没有那么打算。”相叶站起来，走过去调高了电视的音量。

“樱井翔。”他背对着樱井，看着电视屏幕。录像带的内容是一部八十年代的美国B级枪战片，嘈杂的枪声和对白掩盖了他声音里面不易察觉的一丝颤抖。  
“不要来试探我。”他的手指神经质的抖个不停，但是背影看过去依然平静得好像什么也没发生。  
“我没想过将来的事情，也没奢望你像我一样对未来没有打算，无论将来变成怎么样，我觉得那都是顺其自然的事情。但是我经不起试探，如果是这样下去，也许我会跟你分手。”一字一句的说完这些话，他像是耗尽了全身的力气，颓然坐在了地板上，然后再也没有说一句话。

 

那一天樱井翔没有与相叶做爱。  
他一直坐在沙发上没有动弹，盯着相叶的背影，两个人沉默着看完了那部枪战片。结局的时候男主角在枪林弹雨中替女主角挡了子弹，闭上眼睛前的一刻很酷的说“对不起，以后就不能继续保护你了”。  
女主角抱着男主角哭起来的时候，樱井觉得相叶也哭了。  
他很想过去对相叶说点儿什么，但是又不知道该说什么好。

不知道为什么他心里异常难过。坐在那里看着相叶单薄的背影的时候，他忽然有一种感觉，那就是他们以后也许不会再像现在这样子呆在一起了。  
或许也不会再见面，亲吻，做爱，互相慰藉。  
这种假设让他无法接受。

然后他忽然开了口。  
“那只是个假设，并不是在试探你。”因为沉默太久，他的声音低沉干涩。  
“但是我已经清楚你的意思了，也不会再为难你。你说你从来不考虑将来的事情，但是我不能这样。结婚的事情，我会回绝掉的，现在我只想跟你在一起。但是如果将来有那么一天我必须跟谁结婚，我绝对不会瞒着你，或者强迫你继续与我这样下去。你可以自己选择。”

然后他没有再回头的开门出去。  
他下了一个决心。

 

十三.  
相叶觉得自己大概是失恋了。  
活到现在，人生的二十多个年头里，他并非未曾尝过失恋的滋味儿，但是像现在这样的状况，他还是有些手足无措。  
他是个男人，所以不能像女孩子一样抱着纸巾盒哭个没完；他很现实，所以不会跑去淋雨流浪寻找自我；他有胃病，所以不能一个人找间酒吧喝闷酒直到天亮。  
他只是一切照常的过日子，除了不再等樱井的电话。

 

隔了一个礼拜他又被横山拖去联谊。  
在酒吧里坐下的时候，相叶抬头一看，对面坐着的居然是三宅裕子。两个人对视了一秒钟，都尴尬的笑了出来。

“是塚田硬要带我来……”裕子结结巴巴的解释，慌乱的不敢看相叶的表情。  
相叶倒是很轻松：“这有什么，只是联个谊而已。”然后看一眼裕子，硬生生的把后面险些脱口而出的那句“又不是相亲”咽回去。  
“相叶君怎么也来了？”裕子回忆起来塚田口中的情报，记起那个所谓的“年长的已经工作的交往对象”。  
“被甩了嘛，来散散心。”相叶轻松的笑笑。  
“诶？不会吧。”裕子惊讶的表情倒是很真诚。  
“怎么不会。”相叶心里忽然涌上来几分烦躁，拿起酒杯狠狠的喝了一大口。  
“我以为相叶君这样又帅气又成熟的人……要分手也只会甩了别人吧。”裕子低头看着杯子里的冰块，指甲上贴的水钻闪闪发亮。  
“啊，要是这么说起来，也可以算是我甩了对方吧。”相叶掏出烟，询问的看看裕子，见对方没有表示反对，就点上抽了一口。  
“是误会吧。”裕子的声音越来越低。  
“嗯？也不是没有可能。”相叶扭过脸去看着兴高采烈的扎进女孩子堆里高谈阔论的横山，眼神空洞洞的好像并没有焦点。  
“大概只是我好面子而已。我只是赶在对方要甩我之前先开了口。所以要说是我甩了他也可以，自欺欺人嘛。”相叶哈哈的笑出来。  
裕子的头埋得更深，沉默了一会儿才忽然抬起来头。明明只喝了两口酒，脸颊就通红通红。

“我可是彻底被甩了呢。”她忽然也学相叶的样子自嘲的笑起来。  
“连表白的机会都没有，就直接被甩了呢。”她的眼睛里盈满了泪水，在眼眶里滚来滚去，随时要滴落下来。  
相叶一愣。  
“被……甩？”他夹着烟的手指僵硬起来。  
“樱井君啊，你认识的那个樱井君。”裕子把脸又埋进裙子里，肩膀微微的颤抖起来。  
“他怎么对你说的？”相叶觉得自己或许不该问，但是不问的话，心里又一阵阵的抓狂。

裕子抬起来脸，眼泪已经在衣服上擦干了。  
“他说他喜欢上别的人。”裕子硬挤出一丝笑容，看上去楚楚可怜。  
“那有什么，你可以去跟那个人抢他呀。”相叶的心脏又在胸腔里狂跳起来，还是强装镇定的装作不知道内情。  
“我怎么抢……”裕子的眉头轻微的拧起来：“相叶君，你明明是知道的，他喜欢的是男人。”

相叶手里的烟烧到了他的手指，他轻轻的叫出声来。  
然后他狼狈的站起来，又坐下，抿着嘴沉默一会儿，总算开口说：“对不起。”  
裕子摇摇头：“也没什么，是我太傻了，连这也没弄清楚就擅自喜欢上人家……”  
“可这不是你的错。”相叶居然觉得跟裕子有点儿同命相怜。  
“谁的错也不是。”裕子苦笑着对着相叶举起杯子，又喝了一口。

 

意识到的时候，裕子已经醉得让相叶无法招架。  
只是因为同情和一丝愧疚感，相叶充当了一个很好的倾听者和安慰者的角色。  
但他对裕子的感觉也多少有些微妙。

“呐，相叶君，你知道吗。”裕子离开座位挪到相叶的身旁坐下，挽住他的一只胳膊，亲热的把头靠过来。  
“其实我不在乎樱井君喜欢的是男人呢。”  
“这怎么能不在乎呢？”相叶并不躲避，只是不动声色的伸出手去从裕子的手里拿走酒杯。  
“我对他说，如果能与我结婚，即使婚后他不爱我也没关系，继续去见他的同性情人也没关系，我全都不在乎。”裕子像个小孩子一样喋喋不休，也没注意到相叶的肩膀越来越僵硬。  
“我还跟他说，结婚以后我不需要他常常抱我，如果他觉得无法接受与异性做爱，没有性生活我都可以忍受。”裕子突然又哭了出来，眼影和睫毛膏早就被冲得一塌糊涂，相叶只好腾出手来扯两张纸巾递给她。  
“别傻了，裕子。”他低低的说，觉得再这么听她说下去，自己搞不好也会哭出来。  
“你是个好姑娘，以后还会遇到更喜欢的人的，不用这样糟蹋自己也可以的。”他把弄脏的纸巾捏在手心，觉得自己一直在哆嗦。

他不知道那些话是说给裕子，还是说给自己听的。  
他只知道说完那些话，自己比任何时候都更难过了。

 

十四.  
“我有点儿不太明白你的意思。”二宫趴在栏杆上看着楼下变得很小的人从医院的大门里进进出出。  
“这有什么不明白的？”樱井斜着眼睛看着他。  
“也就是说，蛋包饭甩了你，而你甩了相亲的美人？”二宫又扳起来手指。  
“别说得那么莫名其妙。”樱井想笑又笑不出来。“我只是不想耽误他们两个人中的任何一个。”  
“等等。”二宫对他做了个暂停的手势。“耽误？”  
“你装什么糊涂。我暂时不想结婚，但是为父母考虑，也不可能一辈子不结婚。”樱井背靠着栏杆慢慢蹲下去。  
“你不想结婚这件事我明白，所以说不想耽误小美人的幸福我也明白。我不明白的是蛋包饭。”二宫也蹲下来。  
“是他想要分手。”樱井烦躁的拔起来一棵水泥板缝隙里的草，扔到脚边。  
“我是问你怎么想。你喜欢他吗？”  
“我不知道。”樱井老老实实的回答。

他确实不知道自己对相叶到底抱持了一种什么样的想法。  
一开始只是纯粹的欲望，后来也许有一些依赖。  
但是如果说喜欢，甚至爱，他觉得那未免过于轻率了。

与相叶交往的这不长不短的几个月里，他们甚至很少交谈。  
他觉得自己对相叶真正的样子一无所知。  
他在什么样的家庭里出生，在什么样的环境里长大，平时的爱好是什么，毕业以后想做什么样的工作，有过什么样的梦想，甚至只是最喜欢吃的料理是什么，他什么也不知道。  
他只知道相叶身体的敏感带在哪里，喜欢什么样的体位，快要高潮的时候会有什么样子的表现。  
他觉得自己或者只是贪恋相叶年轻和美好的身体。

如果是这样的话，他觉得自己还来得及在无法自拔之前戒掉相叶雅纪。

二宫盯着樱井翔，抿紧薄薄的嘴唇，像是在下什么决心。  
然后他叹了一口气说：“你真是个意外守旧的人呢。”  
樱井撇撇嘴：“别以为同性恋就都没有节操，我们也要讲感情的。”  
“你觉得感情是什么东西？看得见摸得着？”二宫拍拍衣服站起来，居高临下的看着樱井。  
“要是我告诉你，相叶在遇见你以前从来没有交往过男人，你怎么想？”

樱井猛的抬起头。

“翔君，你是个不错的人，不过有的时候别太自以为是。”二宫劈里啪啦的继续拍着衣服上沾到的灰。  
“要是一定要事无巨细的先了解清楚才能爱上一个人，那未免也太麻烦了。我是不了解你们这些同性恋，不过喜欢也好爱也罢，那都不是那么麻烦的东西吧。”

樱井想二宫的外套到底有多久没有洗过了，居然沾到那么多灰。  
他被呛得眼泪都要流出来了。

 

十五.  
相叶拿着手机犹豫的当口，手机自己响了起来。  
“我在你家楼下，你要是在家我就上来见一见你。可以吗？”樱井的声音从听筒里传过来的时候总是低沉又温柔。  
“……上来吧。”相叶咬了一下嘴唇。

樱井刚把门在身后关上就看见相叶冲着自己大步流星的走过来。  
然后他的脸上挨了重重的一拳，倒在地上的时候头撞到茶几，有一秒钟他的眼前一片漆黑，半边脸也立刻肿了起来。  
相叶没有停手，跪在他身上拽住他的衣领又举起了拳头。  
樱井睁开眼睛愣愣的看着相叶，他的大脑一片空白。

“樱井翔！你把一个女孩子逼到那种地步很开心吗？”相叶的拳头半天没有再落下来，声音里面带着哭腔。  
“你在说什么？”樱井一个瞬间以为裕子被他拒绝以后想不开出了什么事情。  
“裕子有什么不好，我也没有逼你，你去跟她结婚就好了！”相叶松开樱井的衣领，用手捂住了脸。  
樱井慢慢的从地上撑起上半身，一言不发的抱住了相叶。  
来找相叶以前他想了很多很多的话要对他讲，但是见到他，挨了他的打，这样接二连三荒诞的状况又让他一句话也讲不出来。  
他一直以来都习惯于想清楚再行动，只有对相叶，这一套是行不通的。  
必须跟随直觉。

“我不会跟裕子结婚的，那样才是真的害了她。”樱井把下巴搁在相叶的肩膀上，摊开手心贴在相叶的脊背上，隔着薄薄的棉布，仿佛能摸到他的心跳。  
“我想清楚了，与其一直这样举棋不定，不如对大家都开诚布公。”樱井把胳膊收紧一点。  
“我想跟父母讲清楚，虽然对不起他们，但是瞒下去总也解决不了任何问题。”  
“裕子她……”相叶打断了樱井。“裕子她那天对我说，只要能嫁给你，她什么都不在乎。”  
“不在乎的是她，但是我在乎。”樱井的声音不高，但是没有疑虑。  
“翔君……”相叶的声音低了下去。“你不明白……”  
“不明白什么？”  
“那天我遇到裕子，她讲了你的事情，喝了很多酒，然后她求我跟她上床。”相叶撑在地上的手微微发抖，关节因为用力变得煞白。  
“……你……你答应了么？”樱井的胳膊猛的收紧，又慢慢松开。  
“怎么可能……”相叶用力推开了樱井。

 

那一天夜里她把喝得烂醉的裕子架上出租车，裕子却连拖带拽的把他一起拽进车里，然后抱住他沉睡不醒。  
相叶只好去宾馆替她开间房，留下钥匙就准备离开。  
裕子却忽然醒过来了。

“相叶君。”她目光炯炯，一点儿也不像是真的喝醉的样子，盯得相叶心里发毛。  
“你告诉我实话吧。”她的唇角浮起纯真的笑容。“樱井君喜欢的人，是不是就是你？”  
相叶没有回答他。  
他觉得自己连撒谎的力气都没有。

裕子下了床，软软的靠在相叶身上，忽然仰头把嘴唇贴了上来，手上开始剥相叶的外套。  
“喂，裕子，你干吗？”相叶按住她的手，用力推开她。  
“相叶君。”裕子小小的身体好像蕴涵了惊人了力量，挣脱掉相叶又贴了上来。  
“跟我做爱。”她踮起脚贴在相叶的耳边，声音低沉媚惑。  
“你醉了裕子……”相叶偏过头躲开裕子又一次贴上来的嘴唇，眉头微微的皱起来。  
“我很清醒。”裕子提高了声音。“我想清楚了，我想跟你做爱，最好能怀上你的小孩。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗裕子？”相叶已经出了一身冷汗。  
“相叶君，你不知道我有多想给那个人生个小孩……”裕子忽然停住了动作，呆呆的盯住相叶。“他只喜欢男人，而你是个好男人，我什么也赢不了你。可是……”  
裕子慢慢的从相叶的手臂中间滑下去。  
“可是跟你在一起，他永远不会有个家庭，也不会有小孩。我只有这个能赢过你……”  
“你喜欢的是翔君，为什么要找我……”他盯着跪在地上失去力量的裕子，喃喃的问。  
“樱井君不会跟我上床的，我只求你可以。”裕子抬起脸来，上面全是泪水。“那样的话我就可以对樱井君说，我怀了你的孩子，为了这个孩子，请跟我结婚。”

相叶觉得浑身的血液都凝固了。

“不用这样的，裕子。”他蹲下去温柔的搂住女孩子娇小的身体。  
“你不会是要说你把他让给我吧。”裕子用额头抵着他的胸口，声音低得听不见。  
“别这么说。”相叶的指甲掐进手心，破了皮。“我没法把他让给你。他从来都不是我的。”

 

樱井半跪在地板上，不知道是刚才撞到桌脚的关系还是别的什么原因，头痛欲裂。

 

十六.  
“我有没有告诉过你我是怎么发现自己喜欢男人的？”樱井拉开易拉罐举过头顶，冰凉的水珠顺着他的手臂一直流下来。  
“我已经听过很多遍了，算我求你喝醉了也换个话题好不好。”二宫站起来把易拉罐从樱井的手里夺下来。  
“你以为我要讲帅哥英文老师的故事对不对。”樱井眯起眼睛笑了起来。  
“不然咧。”二宫仰起脖子喝一口啤酒，然后用手背擦擦嘴。  
“可是我现在觉得那个人是相叶雅纪。”樱井伸手从二宫僵住的手中夺回罐子。  
“哈……哈？”二宫愣了一秒钟才发出声音。  
“你记不记得一开始的时候我就跟你说过他有点儿特别。”樱井伸手剥了一颗花生，丢进嘴里。  
“嗯。”  
“你那时问我，他到底哪里特别，我也答不上来。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在我终于知道了。”  
“那他到底是哪里特别？”  
“见不到他的时候，这里都觉得特别的疼。”

樱井捂住自己左边的胸口，皱着眉头，又忽然满不在乎的放声大笑起来。

 

十七.  
裕子醒过来的时候自己好好的躺在家里的床上，已经卸了妆，换了衣服，盖着温暖熟悉的被子。  
只有头疼得厉害，提醒她前一天晚上的宿醉不是做梦。  
刚刚坐起来，母亲就推开了自己的房门。

“已经醒了？”母亲板着脸，不太高兴的样子。  
“嗯。”裕子慌忙底下了头。  
“女孩子家，背着我们去联谊什么的也就罢了，还喝成那个样子，像什么话。”  
“……对不起。”  
“算了算了，塚田来看你，正好你表姐也带着外甥来了，快梳洗梳洗换件衣服出来坐。”母亲关上了房门。

裕子叹了口气。  
发生过什么，说过什么，她已经几乎什么也不记得了。

 

“裕子。”塚田坐在沙发上，挨着表姐，正在兴致勃勃的逗弄她怀里的孩子。“你外甥真是太可爱了。”  
“听说你昨晚喝多了一点，没事吧？脸色不太好的样子。”表姐抬起头，好像胖了一点儿，但是一脸幸福的表情，比平时更美。  
“没……没事。”裕子也在表姐身边坐下来。“小明长得真快呢，好像又大一些了。”  
“是呀，这孩子很精神，又很能吃，将来一定是个大块头的小伙子。”表姐笑得更开心了。  
“多好啊……有个孩子……”裕子看着外甥从襁褓里伸出粉色的小手握住自己的手指，心里又是温热又是难过。  
“别这么说嘛裕子，姐姐也等着有一天能抱抱你的孩子。”表姐伸出手去摸摸她的头发。“不过也不要太心急，如果不是自己真心喜欢的人，或者对方不是真心喜欢自己，那就没有意义了。”  
裕子的眼睛一热。

“喂。”送走带着孩子先离开的表姐，塚田神秘兮兮的靠了过来。  
“你昨天晚上是不是跟相叶君发生什么事情了？”塚田酸溜溜的，分明有几份嫉妒。  
“啊？……没……没有吧。”裕子脸一红。  
“哄谁啊你！”塚田用胳膊肘使劲撞了一下裕子，咬住了下嘴唇。  
“今天一大清早可是相叶君给我打电话要我去宾馆接你送你回家的呢！记得你又欠我一个人情啊！”  
“啊？他……他怎么会……”裕子一脸无辜的惊讶。  
“拜托……你昨天晚上到底喝了多少啊小姐……反正最后送你走的人也是他，跟你去宾馆开了房的人也是他。那么大的艳福，你居然什么都想不起来了……”塚田一脸“真是服了你”的表情。  
“什么……也没发生。”裕子的头又剧烈的疼起来，相叶温柔的抱住她在她耳边说过的那些话，忽然一个瞬间全都回到她的脑海里。  
“我和相叶君，什么也没发生。”她又重复了一遍。

 

“妈妈，现在有时间吗？”裕子站在厨房门口看着忙忙碌碌的母亲。  
“怎么了？”母亲并没有停下手里的活。  
“有想对妈妈说的事情。”裕子抿紧了嘴唇。  
“那就说吧，什么事？”  
“关于樱井君的事。那个……就请当作从来没有发生过吧。”裕子攥紧了拳头。  
“怎么了？”母亲终于停下了手里的动作，转过来看见裕子快要哭出来的表情。“是……樱井君拒绝你了？”  
“不是！”裕子挺起了胸膛。“是我不要他，是我有了别的喜欢的人。”  
“……裕子？”  
“总之……请爸爸妈妈帮我跟樱井家讲一声吧，对不起了。”裕子深深的鞠了一躬。  
“……真的有了喜欢的人吗？是个……什么样的人呢？”母亲的声音听上去并没有失望的情绪。  
“是个非常温柔的人。”裕子抬起头来，眼泪终于从眼眶里滚落下来。  
“是个非常温柔，又很帅的男孩子。但是……大概跟他也没办法交往吧，他也已经有喜欢的人了。”  
“裕子……听妈妈一句话……”母亲迎上来握住裕子冰冷的手。  
“妈妈，我没事的。以后也还会有别的喜欢的人的。”裕子挂着眼泪笑起来。“那个人……那个人是这么对我说的，他说像我这么好的女孩子，还会遇到很多很好的喜欢我的男人的。”  
“嗯。那就好。”

 

十八.  
相叶雅纪上完下午的课就直接去了图书馆，又一直呆到闭馆的时间才磨磨蹭蹭的离开。  
横山对他的异常表现不予置评，只当他还在失恋中无法自拔。  
但是他其实已经不那么难受了。

也去找教授谈过了毕业的事情，如果现在开始努力写论文的话，还是来得及。  
毕业以后的事情暂时还没有想过，虽然很少来上课，相叶的成绩倒也不是太差，教授甚至鼓励他说“如果还没有打算好的话，不如试试看考一下研究院吧”。  
他辞了几份工，包括医院后面的那家家庭餐馆。  
不在那里整天被食物的热气熏来熏去，身上也不会总是沾着蛋包饭的味道了吧。他这么想。

蛋包饭。  
他忽然心头一紧。

“呐相叶君，你知道吗？你身上有蛋包饭的味道呢，一靠近你我就饿了。”  
他冷不丁的想起来樱井对着他说这话时候的笑容，声音，还有埋在他颈窝里的温热的吐息，后背上密密的渗出了一片汗珠。  
如果能一直那样下去就好了。

 

快走到楼下的时候相叶在便利店门口停下了脚步。  
“哟。”他冲着柜台后面打着瞌睡的店员响亮的打了声招呼。  
“相叶君。”年轻的店员揉着眼睛站起来，看见是他便冲他打了个手势，示意他过去。“有个很漂亮的女孩子在你家楼下转了半天，后来进来问我认不认识你，还让我看到你就把这个给你。”  
“女孩子？”相叶接过一个信封。  
“是表白信吧，现在还有这么纯情的女孩子呢，真是不敢相信。话说回来相叶君你还是那么受欢迎呢。”店员还在自顾自的喋喋不休。  
相叶走到门口，拆开了那封信。

 

“敬启，相叶君。  
我斟酌了很久，觉得用mail或者电话的方式来说这些话太草率了，直接对你说的话，我又会不好意思，所以写这封信给你。  
那天联谊的时候，我自顾自的说了很多自己的事情，也自顾自的对你提了很多任性的请求，你一定非常困扰吧，真是非常不好意思。无论如何，那些话，就请全部当作没有听见吧。  
关于樱井君，我的确是非常的喜欢他。但那些都是我单方面的意思，从一开始樱井君就明白的拒绝了我，最后一次也是非常认真和正式的向我坦白了自己喜欢男人的事情，现在想来，一定也给他造成了很大的困扰，都是我不够谨慎造成的，如果可以，也请向他转达我的歉意。  
这些天我想了很多，也想到你对我说的那些话。我并不了解你和樱井君之间的事情，但是能感觉到他对你，以及你对他的心意。樱井君对我说他有一个喜欢的人那时候的表情，还有相叶君你对我说那些话时的语气，都让我觉得你们确实是互相喜欢的。所以那天听到你说自己被甩了，我真的感到非常惊讶。我想你和樱井君之间也许有什么误会，如果那些误会是因为我而起的，那会更让我感到内疚。  
我已经与父母澄清了与樱井君的事，也不会再对他抱有那种没有结果的期待。请再试着与樱井君谈一谈，试着解开那些误会吧。看到两个互相喜欢的人分开，对我来讲也是一件遗憾的事情呢。  
相叶君那天晚上对我说的那些话，现在想来仍然让我觉得感激和动容。你确实是个心地温柔的好人，我想樱井君没有看错人。如果没有先喜欢上樱井君的话，也许我也会喜欢上相叶君这样的男孩子吧。  
说了这些不好意思的话，请别往心里去。  
希望你能与樱井君和好，真诚的希望你们都能获得幸福。  
三宅裕子上。”

 

相叶雅纪忍不住抬起头望向自己家的窗户，他看见那里面居然透出橘黄色的灯光来。  
微弱又温暖的灯光。  
他试图揣测一下在自己家楼下踌躇着没有上楼去的裕子的心情，也并不是觉得毫无头绪。  
他的心又突突的狂跳起来，他知道此时有一个人在他的房间里，大概正坐在沙发上，喝着冰凉的朗姆酒，翻着当天的报纸等他回去。  
那个又熟悉，又显得陌生的场景，让他忽然觉得不能呼吸。

 

十九.  
“你回来了。”樱井听见门打开的声音，平静的扭过脸去，脸上是淡淡的微笑。  
“嗯。”相叶没有吃惊的表情，也没有表现得特别高兴。  
“我只是碰碰运气，没想到你还把钥匙放在老地方。”樱井扬起下巴，茶几上搁着相叶放在信箱里的备用钥匙。  
“你来干吗？”相叶的语气还是淡淡的。  
“找你。”樱井站起来，走到相叶的面前，一手搭上他的肩膀。“我去餐馆等你，他们告诉我你辞职了。”他皱起眉头盯着相叶表情。  
“嗯。我快毕业了，忙着写论文，没时间打那么多份工。”相叶并不闪躲的直视他。  
“那我以后想见你的时候怎么办？直接来你家等你吗？”樱井轻描淡写的问。  
“以后？”相叶咬住了嘴唇。  
“嗯，以后。”樱井站得更近了一些，两张脸贴得太近，相叶觉得自己什么也藏不住，只能把心里想的全都坦白的讲出来。

“我以为我们之间已经没有以后了。”他老老实实的讲。  
“为什么这么想？”樱井搭在相叶肩上的手微微用力。“因为裕子？”  
“不是。”相叶还是老老实实的直视樱井的眼睛。“我只是觉得你总是要去结婚的，没有裕子也早晚会有别人。我是不介意你过一个正常男人的生活，我只是不能接受不够正常的自己。”  
“不够正常？”樱井的视线锐利起来。  
“你想想啊……”相叶的嘴唇忽然哆嗦起来。“你想想……我甚至有过跟裕子一样的念头啊，哪怕你去结婚也不要紧，只要你还来找我，只要你还跟我在一起，我都无所谓。我……我讨厌会这么想的自己啊……”

樱井没有让相叶说完那句话，他的嘴唇迅速贴了上去，撬开相叶还没有来得及闭合上的唇齿，用力的吸吮他的舌头。  
那个吻长得仿佛没有尽头。

“接下去要怎么做呢？”分开嘴唇以后相叶轻佻的笑了起来。“还是说，你现在心情又很不好，很需要我那样慰藉你？然后就这样继续下去跟从前一样？”  
“相叶雅纪。”樱井用手背擦了一下嘴唇，语气忽然严肃起来。“不会跟以前一样了。”

一切都还像从前一样就好了。  
但是，一切都不会跟从前一样了。

“我从家里搬出来了。”樱井放开相叶的身体，抬起手挠了挠前额的头发。“我全都跟他们讲了。也讲了你的事情。”  
“你这算什么？”相叶的眼睛蓦然瞪大。“没必要摊牌吧，你也说过的……总有一天还是要……”  
“我从前是那么觉得，父母养我这么大，对我有许多期待，即便为了他们我也必须瞒下去。那时候也觉得不是不可以接受与女人结婚这件事。”樱井抬起来脸，竟然笑得有一丝害羞。  
“不过那都是遇到你以前的想法。”他接着说，声音慢慢放低，眼神却并不闪躲。

相叶一时说不出话来。

“他们可能暂时没有办法接受，所以我对他们说以后我就搬出来自己住。继承家业的事情，我还有弟弟妹妹，在他们成年之前，我也会抽出精力尽量帮帮家里。怎么说呢……我毕竟是他们的亲生儿子，即使很难……他们最后也总会原谅我的吧……”樱井继续往下说，低下头去不再看相叶那张又想哭又想笑的奇怪的脸。  
“雅纪。”他忽然又笑了起来。“别摆那样的面孔，虽然我也不能跟你保证什么，不过至少现在可以跟我这样继续下去吧？”

“……不是继续下去。”相叶隔了半天才说出那句话，鼻音重重的，好像生了很严重的感冒。  
“不是继续下去，是重新开始。”

 

二十.  
樱井把相叶一直推推搡搡的挤到窗台边，按住他的肩膀让他勉强坐在边沿上。然后又俯下去吻他。  
这一次他并不着急，伸出舌头慢慢的沿着相叶嘴唇的轮廓画一遍，然后才伸进口腔去跟他纠缠。  
相叶别扭的维持着僵硬的坐姿。使劲向后靠的话，背部就紧挨着窗户玻璃，隔着一层薄纱做的窗帘和单薄的衣料，透过来冰冷脆弱的凉意。他只好放弃的伸出手去搂住樱井的脖子，樱井轻轻的咬他舌尖的时候，他就忍不住攥紧樱井脑后的头发。  
“你……轻点儿。”樱井松开他的嘴唇，向前倾得更深一些，靠在他的耳边，一面又轻轻的咬他的耳垂，一面轻描淡写的抱怨起来。  
“你也知道疼？”相叶嘴上这么说，还是下意识的摊开手心，果然揪下来不少头发。  
“这次不会弄疼你的。”樱井沿着脖子向下细碎的吻下去，一面动手解开相叶的皮带。  
“每次你还不是都这么说……”相叶仰起脖子，呼吸变得沉重起来。

确实也没那么疼。相叶闭上眼睛，干脆露出一副任人宰割的表情。  
衬衫的扣子一颗不剩的被耐心解开，露出来的肌肤年轻光滑，樱井手上扶着他的腰，忍不住在他的锁骨和胸前不住的亲吻和啃咬。听见相叶小声的呻吟出来，就更让他觉得浑身的血液沸腾起来。

“腿，抬高一点。”他的声音变得有点儿沙哑。  
相叶心里想到自己的身体即将迎接的事情，忍不住浑身的肌肉都僵硬起来。樱井又凑过去吻他的嘴唇，相叶想也不想就拼命搂住他的脖子热烈的回吻过去，好像小孩子吃到蜜糖一样不肯放手。

“嗯……”冷不丁的被樱井冰凉的手指侵入，相叶还是从嗓子眼里压抑着哼出来。  
樱井却不松口，一面继续用舌头在相叶的口腔里探索个不停，一面又探进去一根手指。  
无论是上面还是下面，都是滚烫湿润的内壁，颤抖着迎接他霸道的入侵，樱井却觉得还不够满足。

“叫出来。”他用力架高相叶的腿，凑到他的耳边低低的命令，手指用力戳向他最熟悉的那一点。  
“啊。”相叶没防备这样直接而强烈的刺激，又是痛苦又是吃惊，一面又觉得舒服得叫他不能承受，猛的睁开眼睛发出来一声短促的惊叫。  
“混蛋。”他气喘吁吁的更用力的搂过樱井，发根里汇集的汗水顺着滚烫的脸颊流下来，他觉得两个人之间的空气都是潮湿的，黏糊糊的让人不快。  
但是他还想贴得更近，更近一点。

“雅纪。”樱井又叫了一遍相叶的名字，这一次听上去温柔而怜惜。  
相叶又想起来那天晚上在医院，完事以后他躺在柔软的病床上做的那个短暂的梦境。漫长的仿佛没有尽头的，洒着斑驳光影的上坡路，路的两边高高低低的民房，从学校的围墙后面探出来的枝叶，自己推着的自行车，漂亮的国中英文老师，还有……  
“雅纪。”樱井的声音从梦境里穿过来，就好像是拨开云端，从遥远的天边对着他温柔的伸下来的一只手。  
相叶的眼前，樱井的脸变得模糊不清。

“翔。”他动了动嘴唇，终于发出来那个短促的音节。然后就好像发现了玩具的新玩法的小孩子，一直这样重复的叫下去。  
“翔。”  
“嗯。我在这里。”  
“翔君。”  
“嗯，怎么了。”  
“翔。”  
“舒服么？会让你更舒服的。”  
“嗯，翔。再叫叫我的名字吧。”

他放心的松弛下来，用腿勾住樱井的腰，让他更靠近自己一点。樱井的胸口贴过来，隔着还没有脱掉的上衣就能感觉到他炽热的体温和狂乱的心跳。相叶的后背抵在玻璃窗子上，他觉得身后的玻璃都快被自己融化了。  
这个时候他觉得一阵剧痛，熟悉的炽热的温度，被贯穿时的巨大痛楚，然后是接踵而来的起伏不定的快感。  
他死死的抓紧了樱井结实的肩膀，然后一口咬了上去。

“雅纪……”  
他迷迷糊糊的听见樱井好听的男低音在他耳边响个不停。伴随着下半身律动的节奏，他仰起脖子，吐出来无法分辨的啜泣一般的音节。  
“……翔……还要……再……”他下意识的合拢腿，却只是让樱井靠得更近，进入到更深的地方。相叶的脑子一片混沌，耳膜嗡嗡的响起来，樱井的声音好像是从很远的地方传过来的。  
什么也看不见，什么也听不到，只有遍布身体的每一寸肌肤都变得格外敏感，每一个毛孔都打开了自己拼命的释放身体里积攒的热度和湿气。夹在两具躯体之间的那个部位被樱井的衣服轻轻蹭到，就会求欢似的的弹跳起来。  
相叶残存的最后一丝理智飘在屋子的上空，冷冷的向下看着这个陌生的自己，又淫靡，又痛苦，又快乐的相叶雅纪。

“我……我要……”相叶好不容易张开口，发出来的声音已经接近哭腔。  
“忍一忍，嗯？”樱井又用嘴唇去碰他贴着完全湿透的发丝的额头，然后又把相叶的腿架高一些。  
“要去了，痛就喊出来，掐我也可以，咬我也行。”樱井喘着气。  
“嗯……嗯。”相叶的手指在樱井的肩膀上抠得发白。

有一个瞬间，过于强烈的震动让相叶觉得自己这一次大概要废掉了。  
这样深的被进入，这样用力的被撞击，这样快的抽送，这样一波接着一波不停歇的强烈快感……  
要死了吧。相叶一片空白的大脑里只有这一个念头。

他没有哭，没有大叫，也没有像平常那样使劲的咬樱井的肩膀。  
他瞪着眼睛，努力试图看清眼前不停晃动的那张面孔，那上面是怎样的表情。

“翔……”他浑身都颤抖起来，好像叫出来这个名字就替自己争回了一些什么。  
“雅纪。”樱井忽然放慢了速度，扶着腰的手挪到相叶汗湿的背上，把他紧紧的搂进自己怀里，好像要跟他融为一体一样。

“我爱你。”  
相叶什么也没来得及说，下一秒钟他被前所未有的激烈的贯穿了，然后他觉得自己的身体剧烈的绞紧了，全身的每一个细胞好像都在挣扎，他清清楚楚的感觉到樱井埋在他身体里的那个部分，滚烫的，跟随心跳一起律动着。  
他的每一个细胞听见了那句话，他的每一个细胞都在欢喜，都跟他一样在恋爱。

然后他听见樱井在他耳边发出细小的喘息，他看不见樱井的表情，也猜不到自己现在的表情。  
达到顶点的那一刻，相叶感到樱井温热的体液也在同一个时刻在他身体里被释放了。

大概是因为现在我爱上他了？相叶在失去意识的一刻前这么想。  
不然为什么被他释放在身体里的那一刻，居然是最幸福的一刻呢？

 

二十一.  
樱井把相叶抱到床上，又一次进入他的时候，外面开始淅淅沥沥的飘起来雨点。  
相叶醒过来的时候，窗子不知道什么时候被风吹开了，屋外冰凉潮湿的空气混着雨点飘进屋子。他向身旁看去，樱井一只手搭在他的身上，头抵着他的肩膀睡得很安详。  
冷风吹过他裸露的小腿，他轻微的哆嗦了一下，樱井就醒了。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没事。”  
相叶勉强坐起来，腰部以下又酸又痛，身体好像被载重货车碾过一遍。他轻手轻脚的下床，足尖一着地就忍不住“嘶”的倒吸了一口冷气。  
“起来做什么？是冷吗？我去关窗户？”樱井也坐起来，伸手拽住相叶的手臂。  
“不是……我……我要去一下厕所。”相叶脸一红。  
“那我扶你。”樱井匆忙从床头捡起来衣服套上。  
“真的不用了。”相叶窘得浑身不自在，扶着床头柜站起来，一瘸一拐的走了两步，然后像是忽然想起了什么似的回过头。  
“那个，翔君。”  
“嗯？”  
“裕子她……给我写了一封信。”  
“什么信？”樱井夸张的瞪大眼睛。“还说要跟你生小孩吗？”  
“没有的事。”相叶露出牙齿笑起来。“她跟你道歉，还说希望我们能幸福。”  
“嗯……那谢谢她。”樱井也笑起来。“快去吧，光着身子站在那儿，别着凉了。”

“那个，翔君……”相叶走两步，到了洗手间门口又回过头来，一副欲言又止的表情。  
“什么事？”樱井哭笑不得的看着他。  
“你说从家里搬出来了……那你现在住在哪儿？”  
“啊，还没来得及找住处，现在在旅馆里暂时住着。”樱井把毯子往身上拽了拽。  
“那……你要不要搬进来住？”相叶看着脚尖前的地面，觉得自己很像电视剧里面第一次邀请男朋友回家的纯情少女。  
“可以吗？”樱井咧开嘴笑起来：“不会打搅你？”  
“不会。”相叶做出满不在乎的样子很酷抬起头，看着樱井的脸在微弱的光线里对着自己笑得很好看。  
“反正现在少打这么多份工，我一个人也交不起这么贵的房租了……”他结结巴巴的想找个显得酷一点儿的理由，却被樱井打断了。  
“那么。”樱井掀开毯子，端端正正的跪坐在床上，对着相叶深深的行了个礼。  
“就请多关照了。”他抬起来脸，窗子外面微弱的月光透进来，洒在他的脸上。  
相叶雅纪觉得樱井翔在那一刻，整个人都在闪闪发光。

 

二十二.  
樱井搬进去跟相叶同住满一年的时候，樱井下班回家搬回来一棵巨大的橘子树。  
“是二宫送的。”他满头大汗的把树枝上系的小卡片翻出来给相叶看：“他说是一周年礼物。”  
卡片里附着一张两万日元的发票，二宫用小孩子一样的字体写着：  
“致樱井和相叶先生：  
同居一周年纪念日快乐！这是我用存起来准备买游戏机的钱买给你们的，如果不好好浇水把它养死的话就把钱还给我！  
如果能结出橘子的话别忘记也拿给我尝尝。  
二宫和也。”

相叶眉开眼笑的跑进厨房拉开冰箱门找了半天，翻出来一瓶运动饮料，拧开盖子一古脑的全倒进花盆里去了。樱井在旁边大惊失色的说这东西能用来浇花吗，相叶抓抓后脑勺说：“应该能吧，瓶子上写着说这玩意儿很有营养。”  
樱井就也笑起来说：“不要养死它哦，不然要还钱的。二宫那家伙可不是说说而已。”

 

那棵树后来果然结出了橘子。看上去金黄的颜色，细腻的表皮，吃起来水分倒是很多，但是不怎么甜。  
樱井说一定是因为相叶浇了太多含盐分的功能饮料的关系。  
二宫剥开橘子皮，舔了舔手指，然后说：“难怪橘子皮的汁液一点儿也不涩，居然是咸的。”  
樱井也学着舔了舔手指。  
“啊，真的是这样。”

相叶把杯子里剩下一半的饮料也倒进花盆里。  
“干杯，树先生。”他眉开眼笑的举起了杯子。  
橘子树的枝条抖动了几下，好像在回应相叶的样子。

 

二十三.  
“敬启，樱井君：  
很久没有联系了，不知道你最近过得怎么样。上个星期我在研究院的毕业典礼上遇到相叶君，他对我说你们最近打算去欧洲旅行，真不错呢。  
如同你大概从父母那里听说的那样，上个月我结婚了。现在的丈夫是我念研究院时候的前辈，是个很温柔的人，我很喜欢他，他也很爱我。现在我总算可以说，我感到很幸福了。  
我想也是因为如此，我才有勇气这样平静的写信给你吧。  
以后也请多关照。也请问相叶君好。  
P.S.我和丈夫也即将去南欧蜜月旅行，如果有缘的话也许会遇到，到时候请亲切的跟我们打招呼啊。  
三宅裕子上。”

樱井扬了扬手中的信，对着在厨房手忙脚乱的相叶提高了声音：  
“喂，你要不要看，裕子的信。”  
“不用，我知道她写些什么。”相叶利落的单手把鸡蛋打散在玻璃碗里，锅里的油也热了，热气熏得他额头上渗出来密密的汗珠。  
“咦？你怎么会知道。”樱井从沙发上站起来向厨房走过去。相叶穿着单薄的T恤，汗湿了的蝴蝶骨在衣料底下撑起来，宽大的领口露出来一小片胎记，发梢已经太长了，扭头的时候就会在脖子上扫来扫去。  
“我就是知道啊，裕子在学校遇见我的时候，什么都会跟我讲。”相叶愉快的笑起来，觉得樱井的声音好像在吃醋。

然后他被樱井从背后伸出手臂来抱住了。  
“你以为我在吃醋对不对。”樱井把下巴埋在相叶的颈窝里，发出来低低的笑声。  
“但是没有的事哦，现在我饿得很，只想快点儿吃饭而已。”  
“那你松手呀，我把鸡蛋弄好就可以吃。”相叶手里的玻璃碗倾斜下去，光滑的蛋液溅在锅里，发出来劈里啪啦的声音。

好香的味道。樱井翔把脸埋在相叶的肩膀上深深的吸了一口气。  
这样一直下去，如果时间就这样停下来也无所谓。

 

“那么我开动了，蛋包饭君。”  
锅里的蛋包饭劈里啪啦的响着，好像也笑了起来。


End file.
